Little Ruler
by Poisonedspryte
Summary: Hermione and her daughter go to Hogwarts, and Hermione has to tell Harry her biggest secret.


CHAPTER 1- BEGINNINGS   
  
" Mom! Mommy! Mom! Get up!" Hermione Granger groaned as she was jolted out of a deep slumber. " Mom! Come on!"  
  
" Kyra Reilly Granger! If you do not get out, I swear I will hex you into next week!" Said Kyra giggled.  
  
" But Mom! It's my birthday! Come on! Get up!" Hermione cracked his eyes open to see her daughter obviously shaking with excitement.  
  
" Go downstairs Tink, I'll be down in a few minutes." Hermione promised, using her pet name for her. The little girl squealed and was gone in a second. Hermione smiled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock. 6:00 am. " She doesn't waste any time." Hermione muttered to herself. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She pried up the loose floorboard in his closet and brought Kyra's presents downstairs. Kyra was sitting on the couch watching television. Hermione quietly prepared breakfast, pancakes, and put them on the table, with eleven candles on Kyra's stack of pancakes. She lit the candles and put Kyra's presents on the table.  
  
"Hey Tink! Breakfast." Kyra shut off the television and ran in. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Can I make a wish now?" Kyra asked. Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles, then shut her eyes for a minute.  
  
"You make one Kyra?" Hermione asked. Kyra nodded before reaching for the syrup. That was one thing they never had in England. After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione had moved to the States to try to get away from everything. That had been eleven years and nine months ago. Her daughter's scream brought her into reality. "What? What's wrong?" Kyra just pointed. A tawny owl sat on the windowsill. Hermione's stomach did a flip. Hogwarts. Hermione thought. "It's okay Tink. Can I look at it?" Kyra nodded. Hermione made her way over to the owl, and took the letter from its leg. On the front of the letter in bright green ink, Miss Kyra Reilly Granger, The Kitchen, 23 Penny Lane, Westchester, New York. "Kyra, it's yours. Open it up, and I'll explain about it later." Hermione said, giving her daughter the envelope. Hermione was now mentally beating herself up for not telling her daughter about Hogwarts, or even about magic. Of course Hogwarts would send her a letter. She was the daughter of Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. Hogwarts never would have passed her up. She heard Kyra gasping, and looked at her. "Kyra? Are you okay?" Kyra stared at the letter in disbelief.  
  
"This.. this must be wrong. I'm not a witch! There aren't any such things as witches. Are there?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes Tink, there are. In fact, there is a whole community of them in every country. In some countries, like Africa, there are even more witches and wizards than there are Muggles." Her daughter's look turned to one of confusion. "Muggles are non- magic people, like your grand mum and granddad." Kyra nodded.  
  
"If they are muggles, aren't you mom? How did you know about Hogwarts if you are a Muggle?" Hermione smiled at her daughter's antics. She was always curious, and almost always had her nose in a book. So much like Hermione's younger self.  
  
"Well, there are people who are born to non-magical families that have magical powers, like me. Yes, I do have magical powers. But there are also people who are born to magical families, but do not have magical powers. Those people are called Squibs. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yes. So you have magical powers? Can I see?" Hermione sighed. She didn't like doing magic all that much, it reminded her too much of her past, one she had tried so hard to forget. But she did use it for little things, like taming her hair, or charming the toaster never to burn things. It made it easier.  
  
"One minute Pixie. I'll get my wand later. May I see your letter?" Kyra handed over the letter and stayed quiet while Hermione scanned the contents. It was almost the exact same letter as she had received so many years ago. One difference though. The signature. In her letter, it had read Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, but Kyra's read Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress. She sighed. Albus had died fighting Voldemort in the last battle. She felt tears well up when she thought of all the lives that had been lost. Mad-Eye Moody, Albus, Cho, Lavender, Bill, and last but definitely not least, Ron, who had died taking a Killing Curse for his sister. And those were just to name a few. Ron, she thought, letting out a shuddering breath. It had been a while since she had thought about him. She wiped her eyes, and turned her attention back to the letter. She pulled a second piece of parchment out of the letter, which listed the supplies needed. They hadn't changed much. There was also a third piece of parchment, which Hermione could not remember having been in her letter. She pulled it out, and saw that it was addressed to her.  
  
_Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I hope this letter finds you and your daughter well. I know this is very abrupt, but Fillius Flitwick, you remember him, the Charms Professor, has fallen ill, and we desperately need a replacement for the next school year. As you are the only person ever to score a one hundred and twelve percent on his exams every year, I felt you were the most qualified for the job. Please send your response back with your daughter's. It would be very nice to have you back at Hogwarts. Please, I beg you to consider it.  
  
Yours, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School  
_  
"What's it say Mom? Mom? Are you alright?" Kyra's worried voice finally penetrated Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. It's just a bit of a shock. I mean I haven't been in contact with the wizarding world in almost twelve years, and now your letter, and a job offer, all in about five minutes. It's a little overwhelming."  
  
"A job offer? What are you talking about. Is that what the letter said? That they want you to work at the school? Are you going to? Mom? Please? Then I won't be alone!"  
  
"I'll think about it Pixie. Okay? Why don't you go out and play. Maybe Ali will be outside. If you see Ali though, don't tell her about this. Okay? You promise? Because if you did, I'd have to remove her memory, and I'm not partial to memory charms. We had a bad experience in my second year." Kyra nodded vigorously and ran outside to play with other her best friend, Ali. Her family lived right down the street, and Hermione and Ali's mother had worked together on a PTA project. The girls were inseparable, and were often mistaken for twins, the only difference being that Ali had deep amethyst eyes, and Kyra had inherited the brilliant emerald eyes of Harry. Hermione sighed, and walked up the stairs. At the end of the corridor, there was a door. She touched the doorknob and said Hogwarts, and the door sprung open. Hermione pulled out her school trunk and levitated it into her room. She had a lot of catching up to do if she was going to teach Charms.  
  
END CHAPTER 1

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Reviews are most appreciated. hint hint (come on, i'm trying to be subtle)

_Poisonedspryte_


End file.
